


Eating Out

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;) lmao suck my ass, Canon Gay Relationship, I mean, Lance loves eating ass, M/M, Nipple Play, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro loves getting his ass eaten, Shiros bussy, Shiros tits, bcdjkw, eating ass, enjoy this like, idk - Freeform, lance - Freeform, poorly written ass eating, this is a drabble, uwu, who doesn't? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: Going out to the greenhouse and tending to their growing collection of plants sounded fun and all. An amazing plan for sure but Shiro decided to unknowingly wear the thinnest thong Lance has ever seen. So what does one do when their boyfriend is caught wearing something like that for the first time?Eat him out, of course!





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic was written in a few hours so take from this what you will. My friend made a soft tweet earlier that I turned horny but then they suggested Lance eating Shiro out in a greenhouse and my mind went RIGHT to my bussy so here we are. Juli if you're reading this I'm calling you out for what you did to me. It takes me MONTHS to write an actual chapter but one tweet is all it takes for me to have 2.5k words out and ready hours later. I honestly dont have a single excuse. I'm a huuuuge slut for Shiro getting eaten out like anyone who doesn't let Shiro get his ass eaten is getting personally sued. It's not funny, delete it or my lawyer will be in contact!
> 
> In all seriousness though I struggle to handle two POV's at the same time and I also struggle with writing smut immensely so hopefully this isnt too jumpy and _somewhat bearable_.
> 
> PS I'm so sorry for how bAD this title is. IF THIS CAN BE LABELLED AS A CRACK FIC THEN L M A O

Lance swore on his life that he was going to spend some quiet, quality time with Shiro in the greenhouse. Just two happy boyfriends having a good n' happy time while they took care of their plants.

Truly. He swore on every god out there.

He had every intention of doing so, like, seriously.

But sometimes things change and sometimes intentions do too and _everything was supposed to be going nice and fine_ until Shiro bent over to pull some weeds out from around the root of their favorite avocado tree. His attire overall, fitting black t-shirt and tapered grey sweats that hugged him in _all the right places_ , was something that distracted Lance from the get go. He had _assumed_ Shiro wasn’t wearing any underwear because he could clearly see...well, everything in them.

Which was fine. Totally cool. They’ve fucked before, no biggie. Lance has seen everything of Shiro- not that it still didn’t pull the lewdest thoughts out of his mind.

But the problem was the lacey white string of a thong that Shiro was apparently wearing that Lance never saw _until_ he decided to bend over and the sweatpants gave way just a bit. And Shiro...the sweet, innocent Takashi Shirogane who everyone loved and admired. Wonderful silver fox of a man who fucked like a dog but acted like a virgin outside of the house, just bought his ass a one-way ticket to getting _fucked_. Not once had the bigger man even mentioned wearing a thong and not once has Lance ever seen him in a thong. Maybe in some pornos here and there did he see men in that type of stuff but Shiro was bigger- in _every aspect_ than the men he watched. The thoughts in his head were otherworldly and Shiro was just going about his day like Lance couldn’t fucking see this. This was entirely new territory, and there was no time to mentally prep for how _hot_ this was.

His body started moving on its own before he could even react and the next thing he knew he was hugging Shiro from behind, grinding his cock against the curve of his ass with a hum. The bigger man let out a chuckle, ready to ask what his loving partner wanted when a quiet gasp slipped from his throat. Lance’s hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up past his chest. One thing he loved to bask in was the fact that Shiro’s tits were one of the most sensitive spots his body had to offer. A shining discovery he soaked in while he played with the already hardening nipples just off-center of the most unfair sets of tits he’s-

Can he just talk about Shiro’s pecs?

The glass the greenhouse was made of reflected the light almost like a mirror and Lance took the time to stare while he played with Shiro’s nipples. He could see his hands squeeze, could see the muscular flesh give way between the pressure as he did so and- It’s just there’s literally no reason someone's chest should look like this? No reason why a literal Adonis should be blessing his presence everyday and Lance developed some sort of worshipping kink because of it. There was never an intimate moment in the house where Lance wasn’t _groping_ his chest. Sometimes he squeezed them to destress after a long day of teaching bratty kids. And they were one of three of Shiro’s favorite spots which was _always_ a bonus.

Other times like now, he just squeezed them because-

“Shiro.” Lance’s left hand had wandered down to squeeze and play with his ass while his other hand played with his chest, index and middle finger pinching and twisting gently as in tempo with his thumb that flicked over it gently.

“ _Mn_ \- yes, Lance?” 

“I’m hungry.”

Shiro let his head fall back against Lance’s shoulder, eyes glazing over already with pleasure while he stared at the clouds. It hit him suddenly that the greenhouse was absolutely, one hundred percent clear glass and their backyard was open. But he couldn’t formulate a response to his own thoughts when his boyfriend was _playing with him like that._

“Right- _jesus_ ” A particularly hard pinch, “Right now? T-Then do you wanna go out and eat?”

Lance didn’t give a solid answer, but Shiro was painfully aware of him removing his hand from his chest and the downwards tug of his sweatpants. “No Kashi, I’m not gonna spend money on some shitty take out but-” The sweats came off and _he forgot about the thong_. That thing was gonna be the death of him and- Lance was gonna address that later. He couldn’t let his head float off...there were more pressing matters. The thin thread was pulled down carefully and he really took a good look at his boyfriends bare ass. 

Sometimes he envied the body Shiro was blessed with. He deserved it, coming out of a war and building the muscle he did. But he was still jealous. The man had such ample ass cheeks that sat atop the most muscular thighs Lance had ever seen- so muscular he once crushed a watermelon between them.

And sometimes Lance’s head when they were feeling bold.

“I’m definitely going to be eating out.” That was supposed to be a pun, something lighthearted to lift up any tensions of the mood. It was. But his mind was in his dick and he was so serious he wasn’t too sure if it was or not. “Because I’m fucking _hungry_ ” He took both of the ample cheeks some selfish god blessed Shiro with and spread them, the quivering hole hidden between them exposed and _jesus fucking christ he was gonna eat this man out so good_. His lips ghosted over the hole, pressing light kisses every so often and lightly breathing over i, every kiss drawing out some sort of sigh from Shiro’s mouth. Lance let out a moan and decidedly went right for it, sliding his tongue over and over to tease- to toy with. Savoring something he might not have forever before he shoved his tongue in.

The moan Shiro let out was downright _inhuman_ and it went straight to both of their dicks. Feeling the slimy heat prod and intrude inside him was such an invigorating feeling, Shiro knees already threatening to give way-he wanted, he needed to shift some of his weight or he’d really fall. Lance was an expert at talking, when they argued Lance had such a sharp set tongue and all that talking must have done something because everytime the did this, every. Damn. Time. He had to use his arms to shift his weight.

But the glass wall offered no traction and Lance hit _that spot_. He pressed himself against the glass, bare chest exposed to the suns rays and the cool glass. His body was overheating, Lance on his knees fucking him out with his tongue and the sudden shock of temperature had Shiro moaning over and over again. Every so often he shifted while Lance had his fill, but every time his nipples moved with him they rubbed against the glass and it made it hard to think. They were already so sensitive from Lance playing with them he couldn’t- fuck his sensitivity. 

And Lance always made it so much worse. With his stupid smile and his stupid hair. His stupid fucking skincare routine and how he always made Shiro’s stupid little heart go crazy. Screw the way they fucked, all full of lust and love. Fuck Lance. In a bad way.

In a brief moment where Shiro could think he decided there and then that if Lance wanted to put his mouth to use then _he’d really put his mouth to use after this._

But the thought was quickly shoved to the back of his head. Shiro felt a distinct splitting sensation and--oh god, Lance had forced his tongue deeper and was hitting the beginning of nerve bundles over and over again at a killer pace. “Your mind was elsewhere, focus on me, baby--” Said Lance, pulling back just for a moment just to admire the mess he was making out of his boyfriends’ ass. Shiro loved it sloppy and so did he, and he’d (Lance would) be damned if he wasn’t gonna make him lose it like this. His saliva dripped slowly from the quivering hole and slowly dribbling down his thigh and _fuck_ , if Lance didn’t wanna fuck Shiro properly- here in front of anyone who wanted to look over, but he had set his course, sealed the deal the moment he hit Shiro’s sweet spot. 

 

Maybe later he’d have the bigger man on his back. Maybe later Shiro would fuck him till he was dazed out and oversensitive, filled to the brim with his cum, but for now Lance just wanted to eat him out till he lost it. 

The smaller man dove right back in and Shiro’s eyes shot open when he felt the full girth of Lances tongue enter him. He arched his back, pressing himself harder against the glass while he tried to have the man behind him go deeper. He wanted more- needed more. 

“Lance! C’mon, please baby. I need it. Give it to me.” He begged, the pace Lance had set himself at and the sucking and just- god it was too much. The cold pressure of the glass against his body gave him mixed sensations, and with that tongue playing at his hole as it pleased took his mind to the edge of hypersensitivity. Too much pleasure from too many ends. The tongue was removed and Lance showed some mercy, licking and lapping at the back of his balls before gliding up back and over his hole. His hands massaged Shiro’s ass, squeezing and rolling the ample cheeks while Lance tongue-fucked him out to his heart's content.

“Tell me what you want, Kashi.” _Smack_

The nickname made him melt, his knees wobbling just so slightly, but when he spanked Shiro keened at the sudden sting turned pleasure. There was gonna be a handprint and he was over the hill about it. “I want it.”

_Smack_ “What do you want, huh? You gotta tell me babe, so I can give it to you.” Shiro felt a hand wrap around his cock and tug in an aching tempo. This teasing was unacceptable and potentially in front of the neighbors. If his mouth could have just fucking _work_ , he would have threatened Lance with the hardest fucking he’s ever gotten, but everytime he tried to speak Lance wriggled against his walls and it made it hard to verbally articulate. 

“Wanna- baby, I wanna cum.” Lance hummed against his ass, the vibrations albeit minute felt so strong- his sensitivity was off the charts today and fuck, he hated this man for it. “I wanna cum please- I need to.” 

 

Lance pulled back with a smile, spitting his hole. Shiro should have been disgusted, really, any person with right mind would have, but instead his cock jumped in Lances hand when he felt it trickle over and inside his hole, felt his hands slivering down his side painstakingly slow. Another sudden slap on his ass and he outright buckled, knees giving way just slightly so he could push closer towards Lance. “S’a good stud.” He went right back in, this time the hand wrapped around his member tugged in earnest- a rhythmic pace that matched his tongue. The hand glided to his head and the thumb rubbed gently and teasingly over his slit, picking up the pre leaking from his cock, the burning sensation in his stomach flared even more- release so fucking close.

Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth as he was teased raw inside and the out, the moaning only encouraged Lance’s pace and Shiro’s hips couldn’t find relief in just one side. When Lance slid and yanked his hands back to the base of his cock he thrusted forward, trying to hilt it in an empty space and then retreated only to meet the warmth that was Lance’s tongue.

He looked back at the darker man, revelling at how good he looked behind him, eating him out just like he said he would. There was sweat lining his forehead and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Shiro was barely even there but he always loved taking the time to appreciate Lance. And suddenly those blue eyes met his own and he shuddered, the heat coiling in his stomach bursting in an explosion by how fucking lust-filled Lance’s eyes were. He looked at Shiro like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, like he was the only thing worth his attention. Looked at him like he could sit there and fuck him with his tongue just like that if only he got to hear the lewd noises coming from Shiro’s throat. 

And Shiro lost it then.

Felt his balls jump and then he came, all over the glass wall, all over Lances hand that pumped him through without hesitation. Lance pulled out of his ass with a slick pop that made him thrust forward again with a high-pitched moan- he could _feel_ his spit leak out of his ass and it just kept pushing him through his orgasm. 

Shiro’s hips twitched forward even after, still searching for release but Lance had pulled his hand back. 

He turned over and slid down against the wall to look at Lance while he caught his breath but what he saw just took it right the fuck back.

Lance said fuck his heartbeat, fuck him being alive. He was looking Shiro right in the fucking eye while he licked and lapped at the mess that coated his hand like it was honey, tongue picking up a globs. He watched with narrowed eyes as strings stuck to his saliva coated lips before a thumb swiped it up to his mouth. “Such a good stud- look at you, huh? All wrecked and flustered like that… because of me. And you made such a fucking _mess_ too.” His heart jumped again and again. Lance was so good to him, so fucking good to him. This whole ordeal was so out of the blue but he wasn’t complaining, especially when Lance was looking at him the way he did. 

His head fell back with a quiet thud against the greenhouses walls and once again he looked at the sky. 

“Lance, kitten, you’re so fucking good to me.” He laughed breathlessly. “I love you so much y’know that?”

“I love you too Kashi. Love you so much.” He heard Lance shuffle closer and felt his presence before their bodies collided, and he was pulled into a hug. The smell of sweat and sex permeated in his nose and it just turned him on more. Lance made a noise and that was when Shiro realized he was still hard- still ready to go for round two.

“Kitten...look at me. Look at what you did to me.”

And Lance answered with a coy grin, which Shiro responded to with a deviant smirk of his own. He was going to fuck that grin right off Lance’s mouth.

“You made such a mess of me, yeah?”

“I did.” 

Shiro brought one hand to cup Lance’s cheek and the other raking his fingers through the soft brown hair. He squeezed his cheeks gently, demanded undivided attention while his other hand gripped and pulled roughly at his lover’s hair. Lance didn’t even get to come, he was neglectful for that, but he’d make sure his little boyfriend got his fill. Blue eyes met with stormy greys.

Shiro was in charge here. Maybe for a brief moment he let Lance take his leash and walk him around, make him moan for a bit but Shiro wasn’t gonna let it sit. He pressed his slightly chapped lips to Lance’s, keeping it at a deep pressure but nothing more. Lance’s tongue peeked out, asking permission in a silent question of more, but Shiro wouldn’t let him have it. 

“We’re gonna go to the living room.” He pecked at his lips. “And I’m going to bend you over on the couch...the counter...the kitchen- I don’t care where but m’gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk tomorrow.” Shiro kissed him deeply for a moment and then he retreated (only to retreat) again. Lance gave a small whimper. 

He was in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually /read/ this to the end then you're braver than any us marine. Thank you for taking the time to read something like this? It might not be the best but I'm relatively happy with how this turned out seeing as how I've never written smut before. I've written...some flashback stuff I guess but nothing like this. And even if you skimmed this thank you so much? 
> 
> If you DID enjoy this leave me a cute little kudo and maybe comment? If you feel like it uwu; 
> 
> And if you wanna yell about shance with my my twitter is here uwu https://twitter.com/DaddyBlaytz ! I am 900% horny on main.


End file.
